The side impact test conducted by the Insurance Institute of Highway Safety assesses occupant protection when vehicles are struck in the side by SUVs or pickups. Occupant protection assessment is based on the center pillar inner intrusion into the cabin of the vehicle. Vehicle manufacturers attempt to reduce the intrusion of the center pillar to increase the survival space of the cabin.
During a side impact crash event, the load from the event is primarily transferred through the center pillar. Strengthening the center pillar alone, however, has been found to not be an efficient method to improve the survival space in the cabin after a side impact crash event.